1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of generating a photomontage based on a plurality of picked-up images, an image pickup method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image display device that is capable of sequentially converting optical images formed by an image pickup optical system into image signals by a photoelectric conversion device or the like and of storing the image signals thus obtained in a storage medium as pieces of image data of a predetermined format, and that reproduces/displays the image data stored in the storage medium as an image, such as an image pickup apparatus, like a digital camera or a camcorder, configured by including, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), is put to practical use and is widely used.
As this type of image pickup apparatus, one having a function of easily and automatically generating images of various formats by performing, by a signal processing control section inside the apparatus, various types of data processing on image data acquired by an image pickup operation is being put to practical use.
For example, an image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-215157 displays a sample image as a guide at the time of acquisition of a plurality of picked-up images related to a specific image pickup target, and enables a user to pick up a series of images according to a pattern by sequentially performing image pickup while looking at the guide display.